


737max是谁？

by raichuP



Category: Civil Aviation - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuP/pseuds/raichuP
Relationships: Boeing/737max





	737max是谁？

“737max是谁？对了，好像是我制造的许多飞机中的一个。”B这么说着，继续两肘撑桌玩着手机，连头都不回一下。

“他对我的态度？他对我的态度跟我有什么关系？说到底我造飞机出来是给我赚钱的。”B往这边瞟过来一眼，两手一摊。“既然不能让我赚钱。”

“就祝他在沙漠里停机愉快吧。再见啦。”


End file.
